Night Stalker
by Hiki-chan
Summary: 1827 Oneshot! Hibari stalking his prey.


I'm sorry everyone, I know I sort of promised to upload this years ago but somehow I never got round to doing so… well, here it is! :D

It was prompted by a kink meme '_Hibari stalking his prey'._

**Night Stalker****  
By: hiki-chan  
**

Tsuna felt a shudder go up his spine. He gulped down a breath of school air before slowly turning his head.

No one was there.

Golden-brown eyebrows furrowed together before he let out a soft sigh which did nothing to relieve his pent-up stress. Honestly, all this mafia business was making him get paranoid over nothing. Of course, not that anyone _could _blame him. It just wasn't his fault that he became the Tenth boss of Vongola.

"It's all Reborn's fault." Tsuna muttered to himself as he continued making his way to his homeroom. "I never _asked_ to be the tenth…"

His footsteps sounded eerie to even himself if he really thought about it before he paused. It was quiet all around. Tsuna held his breath and swallowed; maybe it was a bad idea to come back to school at night. _Gaaah_, why did he forget to bring his math book home when he had that _stupid_ test tomorrow? Why did these things always happen to him?

Tsuna hugged himself protectively and moved on to his classroom. "Maybe I should have asked Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto to keep me company…" He would feel infinitely safer with his two best friends at his side.

His footsteps were soft of the ground but Tsuna felt like his own heartbeat could have awakened the dead.

The brown-haired boy visibly stiffened at his own thoughts. Why was he developing such creepy thoughts at such a bad time?

Tsuna may not have been a very observant person but he could have sworn someone was following him. It may have been his Vongola hyper intuition senses tingling. Ever since he left his house, he had felt this sensation at the back of his neck.

Quickening his steps, Tsuna almost ran to his homeroom.

Upon reaching the door of his classroom, he let out a soft sigh of relief before his eyes widened. He stopped breathing for a moment.

Tsuna could hear _soft breathing sounds_.

"H-H-He-Hello…?" He whispered timidly, trying not to explode on the spot in sheer terror. "Is anyone there?"

No response.

'HIEEEE!' His mind screamed. Why, why didn't he bring his gloves and tablets?

With a burst of courage –or was it pure fright?-, Tsuna flung his classroom door open, stepped inside and slammed it shut, locking it.

Tsuna took in deep breathes of air, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

In, out, in out, that's right, he could do it. His stupid math book wasn't even important anymore; he just wanted to go home!

Okay, deep breathes.

When his heart was finally starting to calm a little, a thought hit him. All the blood drained from Tsuna's face.

Wait a minute.

The classroom had _two_ doors!

Almost immediately after that thought passed his head, he heard the other door jiggle.

Tsuna would have happily opted to jump out the window but his feet were currently on vacation and not moving.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why, oh why didn't he just scream bloody murder and sprint all the way home when he had the chance just now? Why was he stupid enough to lock himself in the classroom with… with… whatever!

The classroom door opened before it slid close. He heard a 'click' which meant the door locked.

'HIEEEE! HELP ME! Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!' His cried out mentally to his friends. It was pitch-dark in the classroom because the clouds were blocking his only source of light and that did not help his situation one bit.

Tsuna thought he was going to pass-out when footsteps neared him. His eyes started spinning while his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. The breathing he heard earlier was louder than before and the footsteps had stopped meaning that…whatever it was, was now right in front of him.

He felt his own heart literally skip a beat and prepared to scream until a voice broke his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" A cool voice asked.

Tsuna cracked an eye open. The clouds had drifted away, a shimmer of moonlight lit the room. Relief flooded his senses when he saw the head of the school disciplinary committee. Hibari-san! It wasn't a monster or any scary—

Hold it just a moment. Wait.

Almost instantly, the relief disappeared and was replaced with even _more _panic. "H-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!" He squeaked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." The discipline prefect sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"H-Hiee!" Tsuna tried to scramble back but found it was useless. He was already backed against the door. Maybe he was better off with some creature of the dark or something. "I-I came back for my m-math book."

Hibari cocked an eyebrow, "Really now?"

Tsuna wished that the floor would have swallowed him up in that moment.

"You were walking along the school hallways, at night." Dark eyes narrowed as Hibari watched every moment of Tsuna with sharp eyes.

"I-I-I-I'm very sorry Hibari-san!" Tsuna apologized in a rush. Anything to get him out, away and _free_! "It will not happen again!"

"Hm." Hibari just continued to stare at Tsuna, "When I saw you along the road, I knew you were up to no good."

"A-Along the road?" Tsuna questioned softly. That would explain why he felt someone was following him. "W-Were you following me?" 'And can you please stop staring at me like that?' His mind added in.

Hibari didn't answer him, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, being in school at night is definitely against school regulations."

Hibari was truly a scary man. And Tsuna was afraid. Very afraid.

Tsuna opened his mouth and a jumble of apologies flew out. He actually _wished _that some assassin would come and attack him right now.

The taller boy however, paid no attention to Tsuna's apologies and continued, "Just like the herbivore you are, waiting for me to pounce." Hibari took a step forward before he kneeled down on one knee, meeting Tsuna on eye-level. He smirked, "You need to be punished. I will bite you to death."

HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Brown eyes dilated in fear. Tsuna wanted to tell Hibari something, anything that would get the head prefect's mind off punishing him, but the words came to a screeching halt when Hibari leaned forward…

And sunk his teeth into Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna jolted in alarm as pain mixed with hint of pleasure flooded his senses. "H-Hibari-san?"

It took him another moment to realize where the pain was coming from.

H-Hibari was… was biting his _neck_!

He let out a sharp gasp when Hibari released his neck in favor of trailing smaller bits down his throat.

Wh-What the hell was Hibari _doing_?

Tsuna panicked and started struggling. "S-Stop Hibari-s-san! What a-are you doing?" With a sudden burst of energy he shoved Hibari away.

Shakily, Tsuna brought a hand to his neck and blinked when he realized that he was bleeding slightly. Brown eyes were wide when at the same time the reality of the situation hit him.

Hibari bit him.

Hibari bit him and he retaliated.

Hibari bit him and he retaliated by shoving him away.

…By shoving him away?

HIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"G-Ga-Gah Hi-Hiee- Hi-Hi-ba-ri-s-sa-san! I-I-I-" Tsuna blinked and blinked but he wasn't sure what he could say. He was going to certainly going to _die_ (Or in this case, _bitten to death_).

Hibari blinked, stunned at what Tsuna did before his mouth curved into a smirk, a tongue coming out to lick his lips where there was a spot of blood.

'_My_ blood!' Tsuna realized with a shudder going up his spine.

Tsuna was scared. _Hell_, Tsuna was frightened, he was downright _terrified_.

But… surprisingly more than that, Tsuna wasn't just horrified. He felt humiliated (he was just bitten by a _guy_) and strangely angry.

Maybe he was going crazy, like those cases where people become so scared that they go kind of berserk. In this case, Tsuna could feel anger beginning to bubble at the pit of his stomach.

"What do you think you're doing, Hibari-san?" Wow, was that his voice? He actually sounded fierce.

If Hibari was surprised at his sudden change of attitude, his facial expression did not show it. Instead, the head prefect answered, "What I said I was going to do: punish you."

Just like that, the anger changed into confusion. "Punishment?"

"Yes, _punishment_." Hibari almost purred, the sound chilling Tsuna to the bone.

"S-So… by biting me that w-was…"

_I will bite you to death._

Hibari was going to bite him to death?

Or… he was already bitten but he wasn't dead?

With wide eyes, Tsuna opened his mouth but all that came out was a choking sound.

Dark charcoal eyes were unreadable as they stared straight into open brown ones. Hibari seemed to analyze Tsuna for a few moments before he turned and walked away. Hibari had initially planned on simply biting away Tsuna for all the boy was worth, but after seeing that anger lit in the herbivores eyes he decided not to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi would serve him with more fun and excitement in the future.

"W-Wait, Hibari-san!" Tsuna clamped his mouth shut, wondering why he had actually asked Hibari to wait. Sure he wanted to know the full details (literally biting him as punishment… that simply couldn't be what Hibari meant) but he was also really relieved that Hibari was leaving.

Hibari paused, "The next time I catch you being in school at night, don't expect mercy from me." Then he unlocked and opened the other door and left the room.

Tsuna watched him leave with a blank expression on his face before he got up, wobbling on his feet. He unlocked and slowly slid the door open with shaky hands. Hibari was gone. His eyes softened a little before he made his way to his desk to get his math book.

Staring at his reflection on the window, Tsuna's eyes trailed down to his neck where there were red marks. Putting a hand to his neck, Tsuna was glad to note that the bleeding had stopped. (Later on when he was at home however, he would realize how obvious the marks –not mark, _marks_- were and would freak out.)

Eyes stuck on his reflection in the window, a very dangerous thought passed through Tsuna's head.

_I may actually not mind being 'bitten' again._

Tsuna almost smacked his own head against the window at that thought. What was he thinking? Sighing, he grabbed his math book from under his table. It was definitely time to head home. He didn't want to face Hibari if the head prefect suddenly changed his mind.

And so finally all was peaceful… that was, until Gokudera and Yamamoto discovered the red marks on his neck.

Then hell broke loose again.

_Owari_

* * *

Ah! I think I have a biting fetish or something. _Seriously_.

Btw, has everyone heard about the petition going on to stop ffnet from deleting stories that contain sexual or violent content (and more)? One of my stories was already deleted. Frustrating, really but I'm not be a biatch here. If anyone is interested in signing the petition, just go google, "STOP the destruction of fanfiction(dot)net!".


End file.
